


War's End

by commandershakarian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: A Kiss, F/F, Tumblr Prompts, prompts, war's end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Kasumi x Femshep- War's End kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	War's End

Charley Shepard brushed the soot from her face, knowing damned well it left streaks across her pale skin. She could still smell her hair burning. It had caught fire when she’d been buried beneath the rubble. Her arm was holding her middle. Her lungs were searing with each breath she took, most likely having been pierced by a broken rib.

 

Cursing under her breath, Shepard walked slowly through the debris, looking for any sign of her friends. She’d sent Garrus and Liara off with the Normandy when things had started to look bad, but she wasn’t entirely sure if they’d survived. 

 

Shepard found a few soldiers not far from where she’d awoken. Most of them were non-Alliance, people she’d never met before, but at the sight of the commander, many of the men and women dropped to their knees in awe.

 

Whispers of ‘how did she survive’ and ‘Shepard’s alive’ erupted between the soldiers, but Charley ignored them. There was only one place she wished to be and that was beside the woman she loved.

 

When she found Kasumi, the thief dropped the communication pad in her hands. “Shep?”

 

Charley didn’t stop her approach of her girlfriend. When she was close enough, despite the pain in her chest, Shepard grabbed Kasumi by the waist before guiding her into a kiss. The thief hung onto the commander as if she’d lose Shepard if she let go.

  
The war was over. The Reapers were destroyed, and yet, the only thing Charlotte Shepard cared about was the woman in her arms.


End file.
